


Beelzebub's Cubs

by puta_bruta



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Implied Mpreg, Improper Use of Shelves, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Lactation, Married KillChalla, Past Pregnant T'Challa, Shelves are not meant to use for destruction, Shifter AU, implied sex, not graphic, they're both kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: Erik is stuck taking care of his cubs, which are a bit mischievous.





	Beelzebub's Cubs

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this post titled "Shifters AU" by cinematicshitshow (who is on Tumblr, go check them out) and they said the following:
> 
> "An au where every human is part animal and when they are born that are often born in their animal form.  
> That being said, imagine T'challa sitting in a rocking chair bottle feeding his little panther cub.  
> Or Erik fast asleep and a little jaguar crawls on his back and pokes at his scars"
> 
> And I was inspired to write something similar to that 'cause I couldn't get it out of my head that Erik would prolly be babysitting them whenever T'Challa wasn't around and since he's sort of an ass, his children would also be asses like him and now he has to pay the consequences by chasing after them and trying to get them to behave lolol

T'Challa was grateful that as a panther shifter, he was only pregnant for three months as opposed to nine months like typical humans. He didn't understand how anyone could stand having something growing inside them for so long. The process wasn't long either (again, because his animal side was feline) so the two little cubs were born quite easily without any difficulties compared to the hours and hours of labor a carrier who couldn't shift would have to endure.

“Congratulations, my king.” the midwife had said when he had finished giving birth. “You have given birth to two sons—a panther cub and a jaguar cub.” She then had placed the little mewling cubs into his chest for him to admire and feed. 

Erik had been entranced by the sight of his offspring pushing their little faces against T'Challa's chest and latching onto his nipples. He had never been around any other shifters, let alone any cubs. As far as he knew, he was the only kid with jaguar ears when he was little. So he was a bit surprised to be witnessing the cubs feed as well as surprised that he had some of his own now. However, he wasn't really good at wording how amazed (yet still happy) he was, so when he said: “That's the weirdest shit I've ever seen,” he was kicked out of the birthing room on T'Challa's orders.

He got used to it. He had to because when T'Challa was off being the responsible king, Erik had to stay behind on cub duty. And man, were his cubs little shits most of the times. But that was to be expected considering who their father was (an ex-war criminal) as well as their aunt (a troll.)

Currently, T'Challa was at the borders of Wakanda on business (he was the designated diplomat since when Erik was asked what would he do about police brutality, he said “Burn them all.” and ever since then he wasn't allowed to speak publicly.) And of course that meant Erik had to look after their cubs. One would think, “Now, how is it possible for two adorable little kits to get into so much trouble?” If they did think that, then they had never met Aaron or Bakari, little bastards extraordinaires.

At the moment, Erik was deeply asleep (huge mistake when you have two little ones running around.) Somewhere in his subconsciousness, he felt one of his sons bat their little paw against his face while the other one tugged at his dreadlocks with his teeth. He ignored the tickling and pulling feelings and instead yawned. Just as he was closing his mouth, he felt the same paw that was on his face dart inside his mouth.

Erik sat up at once and spat out fur. Bakari, who was on his chest, rolled off and scampered away. Unfortunately for Aaron, he got the memo too late so Erik managed to grab him from the ground and stare into his big golden eyes. The black cub mewed pathetically, ears flattening. Erik felt bad, so he leaned in to give his furry little head a kiss. Aaron decided that he didn't want a kiss and pushed his hind legs against his father's lips and pushed him away hard enough to slip from his grasp. He landed on his feet and ran after his older brother.

“Fuck my life...” Erik grumbled and ran after them (and he did have to run, not jog, because they were fast.) He wanted to make sure they wouldn't get into trouble.

Thank god he got to them just in time.

Bakari was on top of a shelf, wiggling his spotted rump, a few feet over an display of an expensive vase from Japan.

“Oh, you better fucking not.” Erik said under his breath. That was one of his favorite vases which he had stolen from a museum exhibit. And now his son was about to destroy it.

“Bakari!” the man shouted. The jaguar cub looked over at his father with his gold eyes. Slowly, Erik approached him and jabbed a finger at him. “Stay there. Don't you dare jump.”

The jaguar cub stared at Erik and blinked innocently. He slowly sat down without breaking eye-contact. Erik gave a sigh of relief and relaxed for a moment. However, he was back on alert when out of nowhere, Bakari was rushing over and pouncing towards the stupid vase.

“No!” Erik ran over. He caught the jaguar cub before he would land on the vase, but his hip hit against it and tipped it over. On instinct, he dropped low to the ground managed to catch it before it collided against the hard floor.

“Jesus...” Erik said as he got up. He glared at Bakari. The cub mewed and licked his chin.

“You're not cute.” Erik said, scratching the cub's ear when he started wriggling around in his arms. He was glad to see that he immediately calmed down and started to purr. Erik's hard resolve melted at the sight of Bakari purring with his eyes closed. The moment was ruined when he felt tiny pinpricks of pain up his leg.

“Ow! What the fuck!?” Erik stared down and saw that Aaron didn't want to be left out and started climbing his leg with his needle claws. With gritted teeth, Erik plucked Aaron off his leg and placed him next to his brother. They immediately started to squabble and bite at each other until Erik had to separate them.

Later in the day, Erik was peacefully enjoying a walk in the gardens with his sons. He watched them tumble around in the grass and play-fight each other. Erik was only distracted for literally ten seconds, looking at the Wakandan sky turn orange, when he heard frantic tweets. He stared forward and saw that Bakari was climbing up the huge birdcage containing all sorts of exotic and colorful birds with Aaron hanging from the other side.

“Shitshitshit...!” Erik ran towards the birdcage. “Hey, strop trying to eat the birds!” They both stared at him, ears perked up, then ignored him and continued to scare the poor birds.

“Aye, get your furry little asses down here!” Erik shouted. When they continued to ignore him, he sighed deeply and tiredly. What had he done to deserve such disobedient sons? Was Bast punishing for trying to take the throne? Whatever the case, Erik was forced to climb up the cage himself to grab his cubs.

***

Thank Bast for nap time. That meant Erik could finally have a moment of peace. He watched his cubs in their pen sleep soundly with their toys scattered around them. After an intense play session of tug-of-war, they grew sleepy and fell where they stood. They looked really adorable cuddled up to each other. Bakari was sleeping with his chin on top of Aaron's head.

But that peace was interrupted when his kimoyo beads started pulsing and beeping, causing the cubs to wake up. Erik cursed himself silently for not putting them on vibrate and answered the call. T'Challa's face appeared and smiled at him gently.

“Hello, husband.” T'Challa said. At the sound of their mother's voice, the cubs walked towards their father and started meowing at him loudly to let them out.

“Hey, baby.” Erik said, smiling back.

“I hear the cubs.” T'Challa said, brow furrowing a little. “Are they all right?”

“Yeah, they just woke up.”

“How did they behave?” T'Challa asked. The question was innocent enough.

Erik grimaced. “Uh, they were a little energetic.”

T'Challa chuckled, the sound of it making Erik long for him. “I see. Well, you'll be happy to know I'm almost home.”

“Thank god.” Erik sighed. T'Challa chuckled again. The jaguar shifter's gaze softened. “Love you.” he said.

T'Challa gave him a tender look.“I love you as well.”

Bakari and Aaron meowed loudly. They were wide-awake now and staring at the hologram of their mother raptly. Pretty soon, they were going to cause havoc if they didn't get what they wanted.

“Your little demons miss you so hurry up, bae.” Erik said. 

“I'll be there in ten minutes.” T'Challa promised.

And surely enough ten minutes later, T'Challa was in front of him, hugging and kissing him, saying, “How I've missed you, husband.”

Meanwhile, Erik was saying, “Hey, baby. C'mere and give me some of that brown sugar,” and grabbing at his ass. 

Bakari and Aaron were pushing up against the pen, meowing deeply and loudly. T'Challa released his husband's waist and knelt in front of the pen.

“Hello, my little angels.” he said and undid the latch. As soon as the little door opened, Bakari and Aaron were bounding over and jumping into their mother's arms, mewling and squirming to get close and lick his face. They pawed at his chest and nudged it with their heads, indicating that they wanted a little drink.

“Okay, okay.” T'Challa slipped off the shawl he had on and unbuttoned his tunic. As soon as his nipples were bare, the little cubs latched on and started suckling. He stroked their heads tenderly as he watched them feed.

“How come you let them hang off your tits and not me?” Erik grumbled as he studied the way his sons fed.

“They're babies. You're not a baby, though sometimes you sure act like one.” T'Challa said, giving him a petulant look.

“They're not that little. They should've been weaned off by now.” Erik glared at his sons. “Spoiled little brats...”

T'Challa studied his husband. “Are you actually jealous of your own children?”

Erik's response was to avoid eye-contact and a grumble. He felt a hand settle on his groin. He turned to look at the older man, who was giving him a sultry smile.

“Don't worry, after I put the children to sleep you'll get a reward for being such a good father.”

Erik's pout faded and he returned the smile. “Hell yeah, baby.”

He couldn't wait for the cubs to go to sleep. But it was almost as if they knew that their father wanted to have sex with their mother, since they started acting up again. Erik swore they were being assholes on purpose. When Erik reached for Aaron, the little bastard bit his finger then ran towards the other side of the room. Even T'Challa was having trouble coaxing Bakari from the top of the very tall shelf which he had climbed on. They finally relented when T'Challa offered them milk again.

As they were cuddled into his chest, T'Challa rocked them and manged to get them to sleep. The looked so sweet with their eyes slipped close and snuggling closer to their carrier and curling into each other with their little paws propped up.

“Aw, so sweet.” T'Challa said, thumbing at their pink bean toes.

“Yeah, when they're asleep.” Erik said, peering down at his children. He noticed that his face was close to his husband's and studied him. T'Challa realized he was being stared at and raised his eyes.

“So...” Erik began slowly. He trailed a hand up T'Challa's thigh. “You said something about being rewarded?”

***

About an hour later, Erik was rolling off of his husband's trembling form. T'Challa was panting beside him on his back, then he rolled towards him and placed his face on his shoulder. Erik wrapped an around him and brought him closer to kiss the top of his head.

“Missed that thick ass.” he said.

T'Challa hummed calmly, eyes closed.

Erik felt the warmth of arousal stir him again. “We should fuck again before Beelzebub's devil children wake—WHAT THE FUCK!?” He shouted when he felt a small and furry thing claw its way up his chest. He ripped the covers off and saw that somehow Bakari had sneaked into their room and was now comfortably sitting on his chest. Aaron jumped up to the bed on T'Challa's side and rubbed himself against his face while purring.

“Ah, the children are here.” T'Challa said, smiling sweetly as he took his youngest and cuddled him.

“Yipee-kay-yay...” Erik grumbled as Bakari climbed up his face to lay on his forehead. He was starting to think parenthood was overrated when Bakari batted his little paw against his nose playfully and then licked it. He had to admit to himself that the gesture was actually pretty cute.

A few minutes later after the cubs grew bored, they started running around the bed and tearing up the sheets with their claws until they had tired themselves out. They were now huddled together in the middle of their parents, fast asleep. Erik and T'Challa were admiring how they cute they looked curled up into little balls. 

"As grateful I am for our children, I've really missed you, N'Jadaka." T'Challa said, drawing his eyes up to meet his husband's. 

"Me too, bae, but we can't do anything alone with them around." Erik said.

T'Challa smiled widely. "You know, I think Shuri should spend some quality time with her nephews."

***

_The next day..._

"Oh my fucking gosh, why in the hell did I agree to this!?" Shuri exclaimed, panting as she ran down the palace halls to find her nephews. She had made the mistake of allowing them inside her lab and they had successfully broken many, many beakers and test tubes from jumping around and knocking things down on purpose. She had scolded them and placed them in the Corner of Shame. Since she didn't spend much time with them, she didn't realize that how mischievous her nephews were and the moment she turned around, they had ran off. 

And now she was trying to find them. 

"T'Challa is finally getting back at me for not deleting that video...." Shuri said to herself. "This is what I get! Please forgive me, Bast!" She finally found them climbing up her mother's favorite curtains. 

"Hey! Get down from there, you little fiends!" the young woman shouted. She ran towards them and tried jumping to reach for Aaron since he was the closest, but he was till a bit too high up. She decided to grab a chair and climb on top of it and managed grab the little panther cub. Unfortunately as she did, Aaron managed to tear a good portion of the curtains off. 

"Oh my Bast, Mama is going to get so mad..." Shuri said, panicking a little. Aaron didn't like how he was being held and started meowing loudly and thrashing in her arms. He managed to scratch her quite harshly. Bakari didn't like to be left alone all the way up from where he hanged, so he jumped down and landed on Shuri's bun. 

"Ow! Stop pulling at my hair, demon spawn!" Shuri said, wincing. Bakari didn't listen and stayed put. 

"Ugh!" Shuri groaned angrily. "I'm _never_ having kids!" 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday but I was busy for the entire day. So, this was my contribution to Father's Day and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it :D


End file.
